Tea
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 145. Tea: "There was a time when the Generation of Miracles attended a tea party hosted by a five year old." Contains an OC, and set in Teiko days!


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 145: Tea**

There was a time when the Generation of Miracles attended a tea party hosted by a five year old.

It all started when Akashi noticed that Kuroko wasn't there at practice. He asked Aomine: "Where is Tetsuya?"

Aomine shrugged. "Dunno. He said that he needed to do something, so he can't make it to practice."

Kise, who is completely obsessed with everything about Kuroko, said, "What's so important that Kurokocchi can't come to practice?"

"I already said I don't know!"

While the duo was fighting, Akashi thought for a bit. He clapped his hands together and said, "Let's go to Tetsuya's house."

The GoM stared at the red-head. Midorima broke the silence by saying, "We're going to skip practice?! Isn't this invading Kuroko's privacy?!"

"Aww, Midorimacchi does care about Kurokocchi!" Kise teased. Midorima replied, "Shut up, Kise."

"So mean!"

While Kise was shedding anime tears, Murasakibara said, "Okay."

Aomine said, "I want to know what's up with Tetsu."

Kise dried up his tears when he realized that nobody would care about his pain and said, "I want to go also!"

They all stared at the horoscope-obsessed tsundere. Midorima sighed and said, "I'm only going because you guys are forcing me to."

"Yay!" Kise said then bounded out of the gym doors, followed by Aomine. The rest had the sense of taking their stuff first before going. They stayed there until Kise and Aomine came back to get their stuff, and then they set out for the Kuroko residence.

* * *

It wasn't any fancy house, but it wasn't shabby either. Akashi came up to the door and rang the bell.

The GoM waited patiently, and then the door opened. They came face to face with their Phantom Sixth man, but it was what he was wearing that made the colorful group stifle their laughs. He was wearing a frilly pink dress with a purple, feathery boa around his neck. He was also wearing a tiara.

"Hello Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun," Kuroko greeted them. "How did you get my address?"

Aomine was the first one to burst out laughing, followed by Kise. Murasakibara chuckled a bit while Midorima stood there in shock. Akashi had a faint smile on his lips, and he said, "I have access to information about all of the basketball players, Tetsuya. We wanted to see why you weren't at practice today. Now, explain to me why you are wearing that."

Kuroko still had his expressionless look on his face as he said, "I'm babysitting my little cousin, and she wanted to have a tea party."

He knew exactly how to get payback from them. He called into the house: "Hinata!"

A blur of sky-blue raced down the stairs. "What, Tetsuya-chan?"

"These are my teammates," Kuroko said. Akashi caught on to what he was going to do, but he can't threaten Kuroko with a five-year-old female version of the phantom right there. "The red one is Akashi-kun, the yellow one is Kise-kun, the green one is Midorima-kun, the blue one is Aomine-kun, and the purple one is Murasakibara-kun. They came here to come to your tea party."

That managed to shut the laughing people up. Kuroko continued, "Do you think they can come in?"

The little girl put on a fake thinking face, and then said happily: "Yes! I have lots of dresses for them to try on!"

The little girl dragged them all into the house, and the basketball prodigies did not dare to go against her. She was only five. They all thought, _'Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsuya has an evil side...'_

An hour later, Hinata was satisfied with the outcome. Kise was outfitted in a frilly purple dress, Midorima was forced into wearing a red dress **(A/N: Don't even think that it is a sexy red dress. I'm not _that_ cruel)**, Aomine was wearing a white dress, Akashi was wearing a pink dress similar to Kuroko's, and Murasakibara was forced to wear multiple dresses because the dresses that Hinata had were like tiny shirts on him. He wore all of the colors that the GoM were also wearing.

That is how Kuroko's family found them. They were casually sipping imaginary tea from plastic tea cups, and the little five-year-old lectured them on proper manners at a tea party (according to her). There were a ton of pictures taken right then and there, and the little girl soon found out about blackmail.

The GoM really did learn to love Hinata, but she made them not look at tea the same way ever again.

**Publishing one early because I'm going to sleepover at a friend's house. This one's to deathbyanimecows, one of my friends on this sight. Hope ya like it! I would tell you all to visit her page and read her stories, but she hasn't written any yet (too much researching and getting every little fact right apparently).**

**Anyways, everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
